Because Kendall Was There
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Its Logans birthday, and Kendall ruins everything he wanted to do for Logan, Kendalls upset about that, but to Logan its still the perfect birthday and it was all because Kendall was there. RPS, Kogan


So I wrote this in honor of Logan Hendersons's 22nd birthday. I was wondering the other day...mmmm I wonder what Kendall would do to make Logans birthday the best day ever and then how could I fuck that up? And well this is what came out.

Kendall yawnend hugely as he stretched out his arm muscles. It was early in the morning, to early for any other of his bandmates to be up yet. Kendall ususally wasnt a early riser but he had been up for half of the night listening to his bandmates light snores to exited to sleep the whole night. The blonde had finally fell asleep around two thirty at night and now it was six thirty. But Kendall looked perfectly happy with just getting four hours of sleep.

He hopped down from his bunk. Kendall was wearing only a pair of black sweatpants, as he stretched yet again. He looked at the bunk below his pulling back the curtain a little smiling at the sight of his sleeping boyfriend,Logan. Today was Logan's 22nd birthday, and Kendall wanted this to be the best birthday ever for his older lover. He put the curtain back in place as he turnend around.

He was met with the sight of James and Carlos cuddling on James lower bunk. Carlos was laying flat on his back with James head on his chest. How they were able to cuddle all night and still be comfortable no one would ever be able to explain, just how now one could explain how Logan and Kendall had been able to some how have sex in the brunettes bunk one night.

He left that part of the tour bus, moving on to the kitchen like area in the front of the bus. He set up the blender that he had insisted on keeping with them on the bus, then went to the mini fridge, he took of the chocolate ice cream, and the milk, and then grabbed a bannana before shutting the fridge. He put all the things in the blender,putting the iteams away again.

Logan loved milkshakes. Expecially chocolate ones, so Kendall thought it would be perfect for a birthday morning surprise for his Logan. Kendall put the top on and ran the blender, after about a minute, Kendall wondered if it was ready, but instead of turning it off then taking off the lid, Kendall took the top of first by accident and then suddenly there was milkshake every where, all over Kendalls bare chest, the counter, the floor. Kendall let out a screech and then turnend off the blender, but as he was doing so the blender fell over and the rest of the liquid was over the counter.

Kendall sat down on the floor, feeling like he was about to cry, it wasnt even seven in the morning yet and he had already fucked up his boyfriends birthday. He was mad at himself, and he just wanted to cry.

"What the fuck-oh god Kendall what did you do?" Logan had wooken up and now was standing infront of Kendall in the door way. His arms were crossed but he looked amused as he stared at his boyfriend.

Kendall whimpered. "I was trying to make you a milkshake cuz I know you love them but I just...I fucked it all up."

"Oh,sweetie, you didnt fuck it up. We can fix this." Logan said with a smile.

Kendall looked up at Logan with tear filled eyes. "But I mest up your morning. I ruinend the surprise and you didnt even get to sleep in." And then tears were running down his face and he was sobbing as he stared down at his lap.

"Oh,oh baby, baby no." Logan said, he kneeled down and kissed Kendalls face.

Kendall just went on with crying.

"No,Dont cry angel, dont cry. Please dont cry." Logan begged.

Kendall looked up at Logan, bottom lip stuck out as his lips quivered, and his body trembled.

"I'm sorry." Kendall whimpered.

Logan smiled. "Its okay,baby. Its okay."

Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

4 HOURS LATER:

"So remember you cant let Logan know." James whsipered to Kendall and Carlos.

Logan was in the shower at the moment. Kendall, Carlos, and Jmaes had came up with a huge surprise for Logan. Logan had a little sister named Katherine, and because they were on tour Logan barely ever got to talk or see his sister, and they all knew how much Logan missed her. So last month Kendall had talked to Katherine and they had agreed Katherine would call Logan so they could talk to each other.

"So whens she calling?" Carlos asked.

"In a hour." James said.

Kendall shushed them. "Shhhh, you guys you cant let Logan now his sister is calling." Kendall was anxieses, and whenever he got anxieses his voice got high pitched and then as he was saying they heard the water turn off and then Logans happy voice ring out,

"My sisters calling?"

"Kendall." Carlos and James scolded.

Kendall sniffed and forced himslelf to hold back tears. He had ruinend a surprise. Again. He knew James and Carlos was annoyed with him and he knew it had been even better for Logan if he could have answered the phone and have it be a surprise.

Logan came out of the shower, a towel around his waist, his hair flat and on his forehead, and a smile on his face.

"Kitties calling?" Logan said happily.

"Yup." James and Carlos said with foreced enthusiasm, as they glared at Kendall.

Kendall couldnt help it, he started crying again.

"Kendall why are you crying?" Logan asked him.

"I cant fucking do anything right!" Kendall said, lips quivering.

"Awwww baby,its okay." Logan whispered, he came over to the blonde and wrapped his arms around Kendall, kissing the blondes adams apple as James and Carlos left the room, figuring they wanted some time.

"I ruinend the surprise." Kendall sniffed.

Logan looked up at the blonde with a soft smile.

"Thats okay,love. I'm just happy my sisters calling, surprise or not." Logan said rubbing Kendall arm.

Kendall gave Logan a little smile and Logan kissed him softly.

*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

"BEACH BEACH BEACH BEACH BEACH!" Logan screeched as he ran off the bus.

Kendall smiled as he followed the three older boys to the beach, Kendall had insisted on them doing anything Logan wanted on his birthday, and Logan had said with the most beautiful smile on his face,

"'I wanna go to the beach.'"

And while it was hard to go to the beach when you were famous and you were on a bus, Kendall had managed to find a small beach while looking out the window that was beautiful with no people at it.

"Come on Kenny!" Logan whined as stomped his foot.

This made Kendall laugh loudly, Logan always acted so tough and mocco, which he was, but sometimes he could be so whiny and childish and it always made him crack up at how different Logan could be.

"I'm coming." Kendall said with a smile.

"RUN BLONDIE RUN!" Logan screeched, jumping up and down.

Kendall laughed and ran to his lover, when he was at Logans side abpout to run past him, Logan grabbed his arm and pulled him back, Kendall raised his eyebrows and looked at him.

"I wanna race." Logan whispered.

Kendall smirked. "First one to the water wins!" Kendall screeched so James and Carlos could here to, and then the four were off running to the water, hot on each others tails. Kendall started off as the lead by soon Logan was running past him, slapping Kendalls ass as he went and then throwing a smirk over his shoulder. Kendall blushed but ran faster and then him and Logan were head to head, James and Carlos not to fair behind.

When they were about a foot away from the water, Logan let let out a scream as he jumped onto Kendalls back and made Kendall go tumbling into the water. Kendall went under water, and when he came up he was spluttering and glared at the laughing brunettes and raven haired boy.

"Not funny." Kendall said as he wipped some sand of his stomach.

"Yes it was." Logan said.

"Your so mean." Kendall said with a pout.

"You love it." Logan said with a teasing smile.

"This water is fucking freezing, why the hell did you wanna go swiming again?" Kendall said shivering.

"Your nipples are hard." Logan told him.

"So...wait you wanted me to go swimming to see my nipples hard? Your one perverted sick ass person Logie." Kendall said.

Logan who was still on the stand, stuck out his tongue.

"Thats wasnt the only reason, I wanted to go swiming, that was just a bonus." Logan said.

Kendall got out of the water pretending he was going to walk past them but then he grabbed Logan,and threw his ass into the water. Logan came back up gasping.

"You bastard! Its fucking cold!" Logan said, but he was grinning.

"Thats what your ass gets." Kendall said with a laugh.

Logan let out a growl and then he was out of the water and he began running after the blonde all over the beach and then he hearded the blonde into the water making Kendall screeched as the water hit all his most sensitive places.

"I'm gonna get out." Logan said.

Kendall giggled like a school girl and then he went farthere then any of them had and he hit something on his leg, and he felt something tear at his skin.

Kendall let out a scream of pain, and before he could do anything Logan was at his side and he was pulling him out of the water, when they got to the sand, Logan sat him down and the both looked at his leg as James and Carlos ran up to jion them.

Blood was ozzing down Kendall leg and it was coming from a cut just belowe his knee, it wasnt deep but it was long and Logan was thankful that it wasnt to thick, like a thin line, but it was bleeding pretty bad.

"Can you walk?" Logan asked with worry.

"Yeah." Kendall got up with a little help from James and then he limped quickly to the bus and Logan decided not to wait so he picked Kendall up and then carried him to the couch, Logan cleanend the cut and stopped the bleeding and then he wrapped it and kissed the white wrap put around it.

Logan almost jumped out of skin when he heard a sob. He looked up to see Kendall crying, tears running down his face.

"Baby?" Logan asked.

"I mest up your birthday...again." Kendall said with a sniff.

"What do you mean,love?" Logan asked.

"We were having so much fun, you were having fun, and then I fucked it up by getting myself because I'm a idiot." Kendall said, wipping at his face.

Logan cupped his face and looked at him sternly. "Never call yourself that."

"What?" Kendall whimpered.

"A idiot. You are NOT a idiot. Its not your fault you got hurt." Logan said, kissing Kendall hand.

"But-" Kendall began.

"No buts mister, you are not a idiot and you did not mess up my birthday."

Kogan*Kogan*Kogan

The day didnt get any better from there on, or sO it seemend to Kendall, to Logan it was perfect and what made it perfect was that Kendall was there and he didnt care when Kendall mest something up, he thought it was kinda cute and he knew he could fix it together, and he knew Kendall was so upset about the mistakes because this was the first time they would be together on Logans birthday so Kendall was trying to make it perfect but honestly Logan didnt mind.

The only thing he minded and that bothered him was when Kendall cried or called himself a bad thing because he was mad at himself.

About a hour later after Kendall getting hurt, Kendall had ran right into the cake that him, Carlos, and James had made for Logan, and it had taken them a long time to make, and Kendall had cried on the floor, iceing in his hair and cake on his face, Logan had told him it tasted even better because now he got to eat it off of Kendall.

When it was time for them to give Logan presents Kendall couldnt find his present anywhere and had called himself a useless bitch and then gotten teary eyed telling Logan he had gotten him a present he just couldnt remember were he had hid it and he didnt want Logan to think he was giving excuses, Logan had smiled and told him he was the best present and all he wanted.

Then when Kendall had found the present he had done an adorable dance around the place and then leading to him stepping on Logans foot, Logan had been bare foot at the time and Kendall had been were vans and well...that had hurt like a bitch and not even Logan was able to hold back to muttering of cusses spilling from his mouth and that had led to Kendall crying yet again thinking Logan was mad at him, Logan had pulled the weeping blonde into his lap and told him he was worth all the pain in the world.

And then when they had stopped yet again because Kendall had made reservations to a very fansy resturant, so fancy they had to wear tux's and then when they had showeed up somehow the reservations had been fucked up and they were told they would have to wait for a two hours for a table.

They had ended up in a hidden pizza place down the road that served the best pizza they had EVER tasted, and they both lived in California and had gone to New York. Carlos and James were on a date so when they went back to the bus it was empty.

Logan was smiling but Kendall looked upset as he sat on Logans bed and took off his footwear, Logan sat on the floor infront of him and took his hands in his.

"Whats wrong?" Logan asked him.

"Nothing." Kendall muttered.

"Baby, your upset." Logan told him.

"No I'm not." Kendall murmured.

Logan cupped Kendalls face in his hands and looked at the blonde sternly, something he had done already a few times that day

"Tell we whats wrong." Logan told him.

Kendall sighed sadly. "I guess I'm just...mad at myself."

"For what,baby?" Logan asked him.

"For ruining your birthday." Kendall said, looking up at Logan with big tear filled eyes.

"Awwww,Kendall." Logan whispered, he cupped Kendalls face and kissed the blondes lips softly.

"Baby, you did not ruin my birthday, if anything you made it better." Logan said, and he did believe that.

Kendall started to cry. "B-but...but its your first birthday that w-w-were together a-a-and I wanted t-to be perfect, but I just fucked it up, and If I cant even make one day good, why would you wanna spend the r-rest of your life with me, or want to come out with me, or anything at all." Kendall sobbed.

Understanding shined in Logans eyes.

"Thats why you wanted today to be perfect, you thought I would leave you?" Logan asked.

Kendall sniffed. "I just want you to be happy." He whimpered.

"Kendall...you make me happy." Logan told him, kissing the corner of the blondes mouth.

"Really?" Kendall asked with teary eyes.

Logan smiled at him. "Of course you do. You always make me happy."

"You make me happy,too." Kendall told him.

"And what you said before...I would never want to come out for or with anyone besides you. And nothing will change that." Logan whispered, kissing his jaw.

"Same here." Kendall whispered.

Logan smiled and kissed Kendalls nose, the nose he loved, if that even made sense.

"Hey Logie?" Kendall said.

"Yeah baby?" Logan said with affection.

"I'm sorry I was such a cry baby on your birthday." Kendall said with a light blush.

Logan chuckled. "You werent a cry baby, you were just upset and your a sensitive person."

"Hey." Kendall said in protest of being called 'sensitive.'

"Its true, but thats just one of the things on the long list of the things I love about you." Logan said.

Kendall blushed deeper.

"Anyways...your apologizing for the wrong thing." Logan told him.

"What should I be apologizing for?" Kendall asked with confusion.

Logan rested there foreheads together as he whispered, "For breaking my heart everytime you cried."

Kendall looked at Logan in amazement. "Me crying...upset you?"

Logan looked at Kendall like he was a idiot. "Yes,Kendall. You being upset his like...my world coming to the end."

"You actually care about me that much?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall I love you, your my fucking reason for living, if you were upset I would do ANYTHING, even hurt myself to make you smile." Logan admitted to his boyfriend.

Kendall smiled and Logan felt his heart thud. "I just...never knew you cared about me that much. Like it surprises me." Kendall said.

"Explain." Logan said.

"Well...sweetie, your Logan fucking Henderson." Kendall said with wide eyes.

"I'm aware." Logan said.

"And your...like amazing." Kendall told him.

"Why thank you." Logan said with a smirk.

"And...your undiscribeable. You tough, smart, smug, sexy, talented, your confident, you intimidating, you deserve the best." Kendall told Logan quietly.

"You think I'm...intimidating?" Logan said with wonder.

"Yeah, when I first meet you, I could barely look at you, then when we became friends you were still really imtimdating, but now...your not as intimidating, but it really only went down after we had sex for the first time, thats when I started becoming alot more comfortable with you." Kendall said with a light blush.

"I make you uncomfortable?" Logan asked.

"No...you used to make me nervous, and intimidated because well...your Logan Henderson." Kendall said with a shrug.

Logan narrowed his eyes. "Theres more to that, me being Logan Henderson doesnt mean anything." Logan said.

"Like I said..you deserve the best." Kendall whispered, looking down at his lap.

"And?" Logan prompted.

"I'm not the best...or even close to it." Kendall whispered looking at Logan with teary eyes.

Logan looked at Kendall like he was crazy. "Kendall...how can you say that about yourself?"

"Well for one I'm ugly. I need a eyebrow wax like a motherfucker, my nose is huge, my hair is weird, I'm to pale, and I have no muscles. I have not talent, it took me forever to learn how to dance, I cant sing, I'm always messing up scenes, I'll never own up to what my brothers have done, I'm horrible in bed-" Kendall was cut of by Logan.

"KENDALL STOP!" Logan screamend, tears in his voice.

Kendall looked up to see tears running down his lovers face.

"Never. And I mean NEVER, say any of that about yourself. You . Are . Perfect. Perfect. Your the most beautiful person I have ever meet in my life, your sexy, adorable, cute, hot, beautiful. And you are the most talented person ever, your danceing puts me into a trance, your singing is so beautiful it makes me cry, and your one of the most wonderful actors I have ever meet. And every time I get to make love to you I'm in the stars. Your MY best, everything I could ever want and more." Logan whispered the last part, and before Kendall could respond, he placed a heavy kiss on Kendalls lips, that kiss held every feeling they had for each other, how much they cared, how much they adored and how much they loved each other. When they parted they were both panting, Kendall rested there foreheads together.

"Your my best,too." Kendall whispered.

Logan smiled. "Lets get ready for bed."

They both changed into Logans clothes but when they went to lay down on Logans bed, Kendall was frowning.

"Whats wrong,love?" Logan asked yet again.

"I didnt give you birthday sex. I wanted to leave the day off on a perfect note." Kendall said.

"You in my arms ended the day on a perfect note." Logan told him.

"I love you,Logie." Kendall said looking up at Logan with big green eyes.

"I love you too,Kendall." Logan said with a smile.

"Happy Birthday,Logiebear." Kendall muttered just before they both fell asleep.

Because even if everything had gotten mest up, this was the best birthday ever for Logan, and it was because Kendall was there.

Yes, I'm aware I'm putting this on FF a day early, but really its only a few hours.  
>Awwwww, this was like the cutest thing I've ever written. It wasnt hard writing what Logan and Kendall thought about each other because thats what I think about the, there both perfect, the only thing that didnt come from me was the whole having sex with Kendall thing, because obviusly I've never had sex with Kendall, not that I would ever object. Anyways HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGAN! I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! 333<p>

KOGAN FOREVER, I Love Logan&Kendall!

Love,  
>Sarah<p>

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGAN! 


End file.
